


Being Alive

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode IX Spoilers, F/M, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Sacrifice, Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, blowjob, the ending we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: EPISODE IX SPOILERS AHEAD!!! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!.........Ben Solo may be dying, but he's never felt so alive.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Being Alive

He crawls on his hands and knees in a desperate attempt to make it to her on time.

But it’s too late. She’s already gone.

He knows what he has to do and at long last he has the strength to do it.

Kylo may be gone, but Ben Solo is alive and well. At least for now. Maybe not well, but alive and that’s the main thing.

He kneels beside Rey, lifting her lifeless body in his hands. She’s pale and so cold but he knows he has time. Deep down he knows there’s still hope.

There’s still light in him and the time has come to use it. To save the one he loves.

Sucking rapid breaths into his lungs, Ben places his hand over her fresh wound. Closing his eyes he uses his remaining strength to draw on the force, feeling it whirl to life around him.

He loves the feeling – the buzz of life running through his veins - and right now it’s everything Rey needs.

Holding his breath he opens his eyes, waiting for the life to return as he passes his life on to her-

The scavenger. The only woman he’s truly loved.

The only woman who ever understood how it feels to be lost, to be alone.

The relief he feels when her eyes fly open is like nothing he’s felt before. Even redemption doesn’t feel quite as good as the sight before him does.

She’s exhausted, dusty and dirty and so, so cold but he feels the life in her slowly return - that spark returning to her eyes.

_She’s here._

She’s ok.

Rey.

 _His_ Rey.

‘ _Ben_ ’

His name falls from her lips and he pulls her up, drawing her against his body and into his warmth. Two lost souls clinging to the other for dear life.

Rey’s shivering. He’s not sure if it’s because of the cold or the shock of her return to life. Or the fact she’s just used all the energy she had to defeat the evil Emperor.

Whatever it is, he’s _here_ for her.

He’ll always be here for her, even if he can’t be in a physical form. He wishes he could kiss her, but he doesn’t even know where to start.

Yet he wants it, _so much_.

She smiles and his heart sings, life returning to both of them in that brief moment.

 _This_ is what it feels like to be alive.

 _This_. This is love.

She rises to meet him, and they kneel face to face. Ben knows he must look a wreck, but he can’t think about that right now – not with the love of his life staring right back at him. Her breath so close he can feel it on his face.

‘ _You saved me_ ’

Ben doesn’t know what to say so he can only nod. Unfortunately for him he’s desperately short on time. Half an hour at most and he knows he’ll be gone.

It’s imperative they make the most of what little time they have left.

He wants to tell her so many things but he’s rendered mostly speechless – wants to tell her he loves her but he can see from the look in her eyes she already knows.

‘We don’t have much time. I want to show you how much I love you’

That’s all he wants too.

‘To thank you for saving me’

She speaks in only hushed whispers, even though they’re alone and no one else can hear.

‘Lie down’

Leaning in she places the softest kiss he’s ever felt right on his lips. He wasn’t expecting it but it’s so perfect. Just like he’d always imagined it would be.

Winding his hand around the back of her neck he holds her to him. If only they could stay this way forever.

But they both know they can’t. That he can’t. At least they have this.

He’s still in a state of shock trying to process what’s going on, but he does as she says. He’d move heaven and earth for this woman, the woman he loves.

‘Can I?’ She gestures downwards and he’s not sure what she means. He probably _should know,_ but right now he can’t even think straight.

So he nods again.

‘I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now’

She’s shifts down his weary body and he feels her work the button of his pants undone before pulling his zipper slowly down.

Then he knows for sure what she wants.

Rey wants _him_.

She wants _all of him_.

He too has dreamt of this moment. So many times. In quiet nights alone in his quarters, during routine meetings where he should’ve been focused on much more important matters pertaining to the galaxy-

He knows all about the pleasures of the flesh, although he feared he might never get the chance to experience _any_ of those things.

And certainly not with the woman of his dreams.

His head contacts the hard surface below and it stings, but how can he be angry when Rey is about to give him _this_?

Tugging at the band of his dusty black pants, she leans over him again – an air of radiance clear on her face.

He could stare at her forever. She’s beautiful. So, so beautiful. He knows just how lucky he is.

She kisses his nose this time and they smile in unison. The only tension in the room now is clearly sexual. Nothing else matters.

‘ _Close your eyes_ ’ Another whispered command that he’s all too willing to oblige.

Time is running out and he needs this. _Rey_ needs this.

Bared from the waist down in seconds, all shame and uncertainty fly out the window when he hears her breath hitch. He silently prays it’s a sound of pleasant shock rather than a displeased one-

And it’s not long before he knows for sure.

‘You’re beautiful’ she whispers again and he feels it right away, the kiss to his exposed and leaking head. ‘But I always knew you would be’

He finally finds his voice now.

‘You’re beautiful too’

He was hard the minute they’d kissed, but this? This is something else. He’s never been quite this hard before and he knows he never will be again.

In all of his wild imaginings, he’d never imagined she’d be so gentle with his cock. So curious.

He can’t help but open his eyes, smiling again at her wonderous stare. She licks her lips and it just about does him in.

Has she ever seen a man naked before? She’s seen him shirtless, but he fears that may be all the love she’s ever received.

They’re alike that way. Yin and yang. Two halves of a whole.

_Soulmates._

His eyes widen at the sight of her wet mouth opening and descending to take him in, his entire length. He almost cries out in pleasure _right then and there_ , but he stifles it for as long as he can while he concentrates all his energy to hold on.

He’s desperate for this to be as good for her as it is for him-

Rey takes him - _all of him in_ – and he’s surprised she can fit it all. Yet she takes every inch with ease, like they’ve done this hundreds of times before. He wishes this wasn’t the first and the last time, but he’s grateful they even get this.

Pulling off just so, her tongue pokes out to trace his slit. She’s tasting him so tentatively and it’s his natural instinct to sit up. It’s something he needs to _see_ , not just _feel._ To sear into his memory forever.

She must like the taste because she does it again. And then again.

He’s glad he can go out this way. He has to go, there’s no choice now, so he’s glad it can be like this.

He’s oozing for her, giving her everything he has. He’s not forcing it at all - it’s purely his bodies’ natural reaction to her love and attention. To her lips on his cock. To her wet mouth on his most private place.

Her tongue swirls around the reddened tip and his eyes screw closed for an instant as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. He can read her mind – can feel how much she’s enjoying discovering him anew like this.

Rey can also sense him. How near he is. Just how close he is to coming.

‘Come for me, Ben’

How could he _ever_ deny her anything she wants?

So he lets go. And the relief is immediate.

He doesn’t just come in her mouth – it’s like a cleansing of his body, mind and soul all at once. Everything he’s been holding in – all the feelings he’s repressed inside for so many long and sleepless years all releasing in one pure moment of bliss.

She swallows it all like he hoped she would. And now she’s full of him, the way he’s always been full of her. Like it was always meant to be.

Having her mouth on him eclipses anything else. He knows they’ll never make love – sadly there’s no time for that – but it doesn’t matter.

A few moments more and they won't see each other again...but they have _this_.

And Rey has _life_.

And they’ll _always_ have love.

Ben Solo may be dying, but he’s never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben deserved some love before he...I can't even say it. But he did. So I am here to fix this travesty <3  
> Love you all and I hope you're all still here because the only way we'll get through this is together Xxx


End file.
